5 More Minutes
by Heartgold
Summary: Waking up all alone in bed was usually just your typical morning experience. However, there are times when the unexpected things happen just like when you wake up one morning feeling another weight pressed against you... LeviXReader


**A/N:** Okay, first of all I just want to give thanks to my best friend for supporting me throughout the making of this fanfic. Hello dood! *waves* :D This is my first attempt in reader inserts fic and also in SnK fic, so I apologize if there are some mistakes. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin. All credit goes to Hajime Isayama.

* * *

><p>You felt a pang in your legs as the muscle cramps started to creep up. Your body was numb, and you wanted nothing more than to just head straight to your room and get a nice and peaceful sleep. You have just gotten back from an expedition and compared to the previous ones, this one really did push you to your limits. It was already midnight when you reached your house. Your eyes were groggy, and it took all of your remaining strength to keep yourself up.<p>

As you entered your room, you slumped lazily on your bed, facedown, not caring about anything at all. You were so tired; you didn't even bother changing your bloody uniform into a clean nightwear. Soon enough, you felt yourself drift into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Levi's POV<strong>

It was already past midnight when I arrived home. The higher ups have requested me to give a report about the latest expedition and all about those crazy titan shit, and much to my annoyance, it took longer than I thought it would be. _'Tch. What a pain in the butt,'_

I entered my house and noticed that no one is astir. _'Hmm... She must be asleep by now.'_ Silently, I closed the door and quickly walked towards _our_ room. It was pretty dark inside, so I decided to switch on the nightlight. And there she was...

That beautiful, annoying but sweet little brat of mine,

I felt myself smirk as I look at [name]'s sleeping form only to notice that something was off...

Her uniform was still soaked with titan filth, and she didn't even bother to change at all! _'The nerve of that woman...'_ Seeing how pitiful she looked like, I felt my eye twitch as my cleaning obsession started to kick in.

I suddenly had the urge to peel off [name]'s uniform and put on a nice and clean nightwear on her_. 'I shouldn't really...well... I should just...urgh!'_

I was practically debating with myself whether to change her up or what. Sure enough, a part of me actually wanted to leave it as is and let her clean herself in the morning but... _'Urgh! Come on!' _

Giving in to my urges, I walked towards the bed and sat beside [name]. I pulled her up against me so that she's in a sitting position. I slowly removed her bloody jacket first then took off her boots and then started to undo her harness. Surprisingly though, she didn't even budge despite the fact that I'm practically undressing her _'She's so vulnerable...'_ I mentally laughed at this.

After discarding the rest of her harness, I moved on to her white top. I placed my fingers on the first upper button and undid it. And to give her some privacy, I tried to look away as I unbutton the rest of her top then removed it from her. Next, I moved on to her lower garments and discarded the rest of her uniform. I felt heat rose to my face when I realized that [name] had nothing more than her undergarments on. _'Oi, don't you dare wake up!'_

I stood up from the bed then went to the dresser to get a blue nightgown. After that, I returned to [name]'s side and immediately put the garment on her. When she was all completely clothed, I placed her comfortably on the bed and pulled the blanket towards her. *sigh* _' Finally...'_

Right after I'm done with my "business with the brat", I decided to freshen up a little bit for myself. Spending all day fending off titans surely is tiresome anyway.

I peeled off my uniform, took a little shower then I changed into a more comfortable apparel. It was already late, and I guess I barely have enough time to sleep now. But who cares? It's our day-off tomorrow anyway.

I lay down beside [name] and hugged her from behind. I leaned more closely so that I could nuzzle my head on her shoulder. _'It's been a long time since I held you like this' _I looked up to her sleeping face and noticed how calm she looked like. I ran my fingers through her soft hair then leaned on to place a kiss on her forehead. I tugged a stray hair behind her ear then whispered, "Good night [name]." And before I could get myself some sleep, I noticed her lips curve into a little smile.

* * *

><p>...<p>

..

...

You woke up the next day feeling all the fatigue wore off from your system. You looked up at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was already past ten! _'Gosh... How long did I slept since last night?'_ You asked yourself then quickly got off the bed, but something or rather _someone_ was restraining you.

You looked up to see who that person is; it was Levi. His strong arm was wrapped protectively around your waist, and his head was at the crook of your neck. You can practically feel his hot breath against your skin making you shiver as a light blush began to form on your cheeks.

You tried to pull away from his embrace, but he just tightened his grip on you. Again, you tried harder this time to free yourself from his grasp but to no avail; you failed.

And that's when you heard him spoke huskily on your ear, "Where are you planning to go off to?" You stiffened a little bit when you realized that Levi was already awake, and then he continued, "I believe I have not yet given you permission to get off this bed."

"I was just about to cook our breakfast," you said facing him while pouting.

He smirked then pulled you towards him in a loving embrace and then he said, "Stay, just for five more minutes." He looked into your eyes and gave you a peck on the lips. Then suddenly, things just got heated.

Your moments with him like this one were a rare occurrence due to his busy schedule as the Lance Corporal. Levi usually wakes up so early in the morning, and by the time he left the house, that's when you would wake up from your slumber.

You missed him so much, and you knew all too well that he missed you too that's why you agreed to let him cuddle you for a moment. You knew that this is the only time that you have for each other, and five minutes is actually not enough to compensate for all those times that you and Levi should have been together.

After what felt like eternity, you finally pulled yourself away from him and sat up from the bed. And that's when you noticed something..._strange_.

'_Weird... I don't recall changing last night' _

You looked at yourself, staring intently at your blue night gown, wondering how the heck you managed to change into that. _'Wait a minute... could it be?_'

You looked at Levi, hesitating for a moment but asked him regardless, "Uhmm... Levi?"

"Yes?" He responded.

"Uhh.. well... last night I'm pretty sure I passed out the moment I reached the bed, and I don't actually remember changing clothes so..." You looked up at him, staring into his blue eyes indicating that you're implying something.

"So?" He raised one of his brows.

"So... do you happen to be the one responsible for it?"

"What you got a problem with that?" He looked at you with an amused expression.

"Wait! You mean..." you gestured at your nightgown. And when realization kicks in, you suddenly felt heat rose to your face.

He looked at your embarrassed expression and decided to tease you a little further, "Well it's not like I haven't seen underneath..."

You saw his lips curved into a mischievous smile.

"Urgh..." you put both of your legs closer to your chest and buried your face on the top of your knees, feeling the embarrassment eat you up.

"Oh come on," you felt Levi's arms around you; "It's not a big deal besides I did not freakingly took advantage of you anyway."

You raised your head and gave him a shy smile. He smiled back and leaned closer to your face. You froze on your spot and braised yourself for what is about to come.

Closer...

And closer...

You closed your eyes as he placed his hand on one side of your face... when suddenly,

.

.

.

.

.

BAM!

You heard the door get slammed by a certain someone. You and Levi pulled away quickly and glanced at the source of interruption.

"Mom! Dad! I'm hungwyy!" Sure enough your three year old son Levi (he's named after his dad) is there standing at your doorstep, whining. He climbed up to the bed to get your arm and pulled you away from his father.

"Mommy come on," little Levi kept on tugging you.

"Okay, okay sweetie," you placed him in your arms, lift him up and stood up from bed, "I'm going to cook now, don't worry."

You exited the door and motioned Levi (your husband) to tag along. From where you stood, you can actually hear him mutter something like "That kid... always takes his mother's attention from me, Urgh..." You mentally laughed at his statement and replied on your mind, _'Don't worry Levi, we've got plenty of time later...'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I can't think of a name for the child, so I just used the name of his dad. xD**


End file.
